


Eden

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-16
Updated: 2002-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Il n'y a personne là-bas. Juste un Ange.





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en juillet 2002.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.   
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

L'homme monte la colline en soufflant un peu, son manteau sous le bras. Il fait plutôt chaud. Il atteint enfin le sommet, et regarde autour de lui. Il ne s'est pas trompé, le village est en bas. Un village ? Non, même pas. C'est un hameau, presque. Une trentaine de maisons peut-être, aux murs de pierre, aux toits d'ardoise gris sombre, les seules habitations à des kilomètres à la ronde. La ville la plus proche est à cinquante bornes. Il n'y a même pas de réseau pour son téléphone portable.

Qui viendrait s'enterrer ici ?

Pourtant l'adresse est exacte. C'est ici que mènent les dernières traces, les derniers indices. Après, la piste sera coupée.

C'est ici qu'il _le_ trouvera, s'il y a quelqu'un à trouver, bien sûr. Cela fait des mois, et des mois qu'il cherche. Il a presque tout de suite compris que c'était un cas désespéré, on ne retrouve pas un homme qui a disparu depuis sept ans. Mais allez leur dire ça, à _eux_ , qui pendant sept ans ont payé des enquêteurs, des détectives, et même des Preventers pour le retrouver.   
Pendant sept ans.

Pour lui, Heero Yuy est mort. Mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Non, monsieur, Heero Yuy n'est pas mort. Heero Yuy ne sait pas mourir, a dit le jeune homme à la longue natte.

Heero Yuy.

Une légende.

Est-ce qu'il existe seulement ? On dit beaucoup de chose d'Heero Yuy. On dit que c'est lui qui a sauvé la Terre, par deux fois. On dit que sans lui, la guerre ne serait pas fini. On dit qu'il est immortel. On dit aussi qu'il est prince, que la reine de Sank l'a aimé.

On dit tant de choses sur Heero Yuy.

Il a disparu peu après la guerre, comme un fantôme. Il a fui, selon certains. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de l'avoir vu.

Avez-vous une photo ?

Non, monsieur. J'en suis désolé, s'est excusé le petit blond, son employeur. Il est brun, avec des yeux bleus, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. 

Vous ne pouvez pas le louper, a dit celui qui a une longue natte. Il a le plus beau cul de la Terre et des Colonies.

Pas très grand, a ajouté celui à la mèche bizarre.

Très digne, a insisté le petit Chinois nerveux.

Et essayez de retrouver un homme de vingt-deux ans avec uniquement cette description.

L'homme redescend la colline et monte dans sa voiture. Il roule quelques minutes avant d'atteindre le village. Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues, et les gens le regardent avec une certaine hostilité.

Il n'y a que deux magasins. Une boulangerie, et les pompes funèbres.

L'homme se gare le long du trottoir poussiéreux et entre dans la boulangerie, ou plutôt le dépôt de pain.

La femme derrière le comptoir a une cinquantaine d'année, des cheveux qui grisonnent ramenés en arrière par un chignon serré. Son visage est bronzé et marqué de petites rides. Elle a des yeux bleu perçants qui le clouent au mur, et il se sent un peu mal à l'aise.

Il achète un croissant, puis sort de sa poche un bout de papier sur lequel est noté une adresse.

— Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indique la rue Kargan ?

La boulangère le regarde avec suspicion, une hostilité claire.

— Il n'y a pas de rue Kargan, répliqua-t-elle. Kargan est le nom de la forêt.

— Une forêt…?

Pourtant l'adresse est claire.

— Est-ce qu'on peut accéder à cette forêt ? Où est-elle ?

Cette fois la femme se renfrogne, puis hausse les épaules.

— Elle est à quinze kilomètres au nord, dit-elle. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder votre carte. Mais il n'y a rien, là bas. Que des ruines.

L'homme remercie poliment et sort.

Un forêt. Ben voyons.

Il remonte dans sa voiture et suis le chemin indiqué, un chemin de terre apparemment peu entretenu, qu'il suit sur une quinzaine de kilomètre avant d'arriver devant la forêt. Le chemin continue à travers les arbres, et l'homme se dit qu'il n'a rien à perdre à continuer un peu. Le prix de son salaire vaut bien un peu de zèle.

Il roule sur cinq kilomètres environ avant d'arriver à l'orée d'une clairière. L'homme se gare et descend de la voiture avant de s'avancer. Il y a des pans de murs écroulés, des ruines, comme la boulangère avait dit. Mais pas seulement.

A quelques mètres, il voit se dessiner les contours d'une maison derrière un petit jardin entouré d'un muret.

L'homme s'avance de quelques pas puis s'arrête.

La lumière tombe sur la petite maison. Elle n'est vraiment pas grande, construite pour peut-être une ou deux personnes, trois grand maximum. C'est une maison de pierre blanchie à la chaux, une architecture simple, mais belle. Il y a de grandes fenêtres. Des roses trémières grimpent le long du mur, colorant d'un beau rouge rubis les murs clairs, comme des gouttes de sang sur une peau très pâle. Le jardin qui l'entoure est une explosion de fleurs aux multiples couleurs, sans ordre, mais poussant presque sauvagement, comme si le jardinier s'était contenté de jeter les graines en l'air et de laisser au vent le soin de choisir leur emplacement.

Les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres, et tout le reste est silencieux.

C'est un endroit paisible, un lieu de lumière et de calme, de paix.

L'homme sort de sa contemplation et s'avance, essayant sans même s'en rendre compte de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme pour ne pas briser l'harmonie qui règne. Il n'y a pas de nom devant la petite porte de bois qui ferme l'entrée au jardin, pas de boite aux lettres, même pas une sonnette.

L'homme ouvre la bouche pour lancer un appel, mais s'en retrouve incapable, incapable de laisser sa voix briser l'enchantement. Alors il ouvre le portillon et entre en silence.

Les odeurs l'assaillent, les fleurs semblent se disputer pour savoir laquelle donnera le plus de parfum, et il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux, étourdi par les odeurs et les couleurs vives qui l'entoure.

Il marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappe.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappe une seconde fois, puis une troisième sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarde à l'intérieur.

C'est une salle assez grande, simple. Il n'y a pas grand chose dedans, une bibliothèque, une cheminée, un fauteuil, et au centre, une table avec une seule chaise.

Il n'y a personne, mais un livre est ouvert sur le fauteuil.

L'homme fait le tour de la maison en silence, regardant autour de lui, et derrière des fondations ont été creusées comme si on avait voulu agrandir la maison, puis renoncé au dernier moment, mais nul ne semble être là, et il a la soudaine impression d'être de trop, un intrus, quelqu'un qui n'a rien à faire là. Qui ne mérite pas d'être là, peut-être…

Mal à l'aise, il revient à l'entrée, traverse de nouveau le petit jardin et ouvre le portillon.

C'est à cet instant qu'il voit une silhouette sortir de la forêt.

L'homme se fige et attend qu'elle se rapproche.

La personne porte de simples tennis blanches, classiques, un jean un peu délavé, une chemise blanche. C'est un garçon. Il a des cheveux bruns, en désordre, comme s'il venait de se lever, et il s'arrête un instant pour regarder la voiture, un air surpris et agacé sur son visage. Oui, agacé, ennuyé qu'on soit venu le déranger. Puis il se tourne vers lui et s'approche.

C'est un jeune homme, il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, moins, peut-être même à peine vingt ans, l'homme se retrouve incapable de définir son âge. Il semble si jeune, et pourtant ses yeux bleu marine sont ceux d'un vieil homme, de quelqu'un qui a vécu plus de choses qu'on ne devrait en vivre dans une seule vie.

Il n'est pas très grand, mais sa seule présence suffit à le rendre immense, c'est quelqu'un qu'on ne regarde pas dans les yeux de peur de se brûler.

Ses traits sont fins, presque elfique. Il doit y avoir un asiatique dans sa famille.

Il n'est pas beau, ce mot ne lui correspond pas. Aucun mot ne lui correspond.

Il est, c'est tout.

L'homme se retrouve incapable de parler pendant un temps, il est immobile, puis l'être enfin élève la voix, une voix curieuse de savoir ce qu'il peut bien faire là :

— Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

— Bonjour, dit l'homme enfin. Je cherche quelqu'un.

L'être semble d'abord surpris, puis amusé.

— Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Ici ? Qui donc ?

— Je cherche Heero Yuy.

Le jeune homme se met alors à rire, un rire pur, un rire d'enfant.

— Heero Yuy est mort, monsieur, dit-il une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il est mort.

— Mort ?

//Heero Yuy n'est pas mort, monsieur !// Ton indigné du jeune homme natté.

— Oui, mort.

— Alors il était bien là ?

— Vous l'avez raté de quelques années. Oui, il est venu ici, mais il est mort peu de temps après.

— C'est…c'est lui qui a fait ça ? demande l'homme en désignant la maison.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

— Il a commencé. C'est moi qui ai terminé.

L'homme ne dit rien, déçu. A son corps défendant, il avait commencé à y croire un peu aussi, à Heero Yuy. Le silence se prolonge, puis il se tourne vers l'être aux yeux marine.

— Eh bien, merci. Et pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

— Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé que vous ayez fait tout ce voyage pour rien.

— Oh, vous savez je m'en doutais. On ne retrouve pas un homme qui a disparu depuis si longtemps. Mais vous savez comment sont les proches. Ils ont l'argent, et ils sont sûrs que ça leur donne tout pouvoir sur la vie et la mort.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, une espèce de tristesse au fond des yeux, et l'homme le salue avant de s'éloigner. Juste avant de monter dans la voiture, il se tourne vers l'être et demande :

— Pourquoi vivez-vous ici ?

L'elfe se met à rire et désigne la clairière.

— C'est le Paradis.

L'homme hoche la tête et monte dans la voiture. Le bruit que fait le moteur lui fait serrer les dents, et il s'en va le plus vite possible, pour arrêter de troubler la paix de cet endroit.

Le Paradis.

Il roule sans s'arrêter, vers la ville la plus proche, et lorsqu'il traverse le village, la boulangère le regarde disparaître avant de décrocher un téléphone.

— Il est parti, dit-elle.

— Il reviendra, répond une voix calme.

***

— Vous…vous êtes sûr ? Ce n'est pas possible…  
La voix de son jeune employeur se brise doucement au téléphone et l'homme se sent coupable de ne pas ramener de bonnes nouvelles. Coupable de briser l'espoir.

— Certain, répond-il pourtant. Heero Yuy est bien venu ici, mais il est mort peu de temps après. Je suis désolé.

— Et…sa tombe ?

— Sa tombe ?

— Vous savez où se trouve sa tombe ? demande son jeune employeur d'une voix désespérée. Je ne peux pas leur dire ça sans savoir où est sa tombe !

— Je…

— Trouvez-la, s'il vous plaît…C'est important.

L'homme soupire, acquiesce et raccroche. Il n'a pas envie de retourner là-bas, mais il n'a pas le choix. Alors il reprend sa voiture et fait de nouveau le chemin vers ce petit village perdu. Cette fois il y a plus de monde dans les rues, et il se gare encore devant la boulangerie.

Il entre, et la femme le regarde avec froideur.

— Je cherche la tombe d'Heero Yuy, dit-il sans préambule.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite et il attend patiemment.

— Vous ne la trouverez pas, dit-elle enfin. Il n'y a pas de tombe.

— Comment ça ?

— Heero Yuy est venu ici pour mourir en paix. Il est enterré quelque part dans la campagne.

— Mais c'est à peu près où ?

— Il n'y a pas d'endroit précis. Il a creusé sa tombe et il s'y est couché. Il voulait la paix, vous comprenez ?

_Oui, mais moi j'ai quatre gosses qui ont besoin d'un endroit où se recueillir. Alors la paix ou pas, je vais leur trouver cette foutue tombe._

Il a creusé sa tombe…L'homme sort brusquement de la boulangerie et remonte dans sa voiture, reprenant le chemin vers la forêt. Il s'arrête à l'orée du bois et fait le reste du chemin à pied. Il ne veut plus perturber la tranquillité de l'endroit.

Et il marche avec un peur au ventre, celle d'avoir rêvé, celle d'avoir trouvé par hasard l'entrée du Paradis et de ne plus jamais la retrouver, comme dans ces livres de fantasy où les fées et les elfes laissent la porte de leur monde ouverte pour une seule journée avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Mais la clairière est là, avec la petite maison blanche, le jardin épanoui, et le jeune homme aux yeux marine est assis sur le muret, comme s'il l'attendait, un Ange au milieu du Paradis. Il lui sourit, et l'homme s'approche.

— Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? demande le jeune homme.

— La tombe d'Heero Yuy.

Mais il secoue la tête.

— Vous ne la trouverez pas, dit-il.

— Il est enterré ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce jardin ?

De nouveau, l'être secoue la tête.

— Heero Yuy est un héros, insiste l'homme. Les gens ont le droit de savoir où il est enterré.

— Bien sûr, dit l'elfe avec un regard amer au fond des yeux. Les gens vont venir voir la tombe d'Heero Yuy, le héros. Peut-être pour remercier de les avoir sauvés. Et puis il y aura ceux qui viendront pour le maudire d'avoir tué un proche, et cracher sur sa tombe. Et il y aura ceux qui viendront se faire prendre en photo, regardez-moi, je suis allé visiter la tombe d'Heero Yuy. Et il y aura ceux qui s'installeront pour faire de l'argent, achetez mes souvenirs ! Qui veux une carte postale de la tombe d'Heero Yuy ?

Le jeune être se tait, et l'homme baisse la tête, honteux maintenant d'avoir même imaginé venir chercher la tombe d'Heero Yuy.

Mais il se souvient soudain des quatre autres, avec leur regard plein d'espoir, et surtout celui à la longue natte qui lui disait avec entêtement, Heero Yuy n'est pas mort, monsieur, Heero Yuy ne sait pas mourir !

— Et que vais-je dire à ceux qui le cherchent depuis huit ans ? demande-t-il doucement. Que leur dire, à eux ?

Le jeune homme détourne les yeux vers le ciel.

— Peut-être d'oublier, dit-il. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'oublier et de tourner la page.

L'homme acquiesce, et il a soudain de nouveau ce besoin de partir, de fuir cet endroit où il n'a pas sa place. Il est de trop.

Alors il fait demi-tour sous le regard grave de l'Ange.

Un Ange. Oui, seuls les Anges ont leur place au Paradis.

L'homme part très vite, tout ça est trop étrange pour lui, il ne veut plus avoir affaire à cette histoire. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et l'être est assis sur le mur, baigné par la lumière du soleil. Ou peut-être que c'est la lumière de ses ailes.

***

L'homme empoche le chèque et s'apprête à partir. Il n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard triste de son employeur.

— Vous êtes sûr ? demande-t-il encore.

— Certain, monsieur Winner. Il n'y a rien là-bas. Juste un Ange, termine-t-il, et il sort.

Quatre se fige. Un Ange ?

— Alors c'est fini ? fait une voix amère de désespoir et de chagrin.

Quatre se tourne vers les autres. Duo, Trowa, WuFei.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas fini, rétorque-t-il. On y va !

— Quel intérêt ? réplique Duo. Tu l'as entendu. Heero est mort.

— Non ! Heero n'est pas mort ! Je…je le sens toujours. On y va !

Duo croise les bras et refuse de dire un mot de plus, mais Trowa le prend par l'épaule.

— On y va.

***

La voiture s'arrête dans l'unique rue du village.

Un village ? Non, même pas. C'est un hameau, presque. Une trentaine de maisons peut-être, aux murs de pierre, aux toits d'ardoise gris sombre, les seules habitations à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'y a que deux magasins. Une boulangerie, et les pompes funèbres.

Quatre et Duo descendent de la voiture sous le regard intrigué des habitants. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde que ces derniers jours. WuFei descend à son tour, mais Trowa reste au volant, tandis que Quatre et Duo entrent dans la boulangerie, ou plutôt le dépôt de pain.

La femme derrière le comptoir a une cinquantaine d'année, des cheveux qui grisonnent ramenés en arrière par un chignon serré. Son visage est bronzé et marqué de petites rides. Elle a des yeux bleu perçants qui s'adoucissent en les voyant entrer.

— Bonjour Madame ! fait Quatre joyeusement. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Je cherche quelqu'un.

Elle soupire.

— Qui donc ? demande-t-elle, sur la défensive.

— Un Ange, répond Quatre, les yeux brillants.

Tout le visage de la femme s'adoucit, et elle leur sourit.

— Le chemin au nord, dit-elle, quinze kilomètres jusqu'à la forêt, puis cinq kilomètres dedans.

— Merci, dit Quatre avant de sortir.

L'autre jeune homme reste et la regarde avec de grands yeux lumineux. Il a de grands iris bleu violet, de long cheveux réunis en natte. Ses traits sont fins, agiles. Il y a quelque chose, chez lui, une lumière intérieure incroyable.

Une lumière qu'elle n'a vue que chez une seule autre personne.

— Merci, murmure le jeune homme avant de suivre l'autre.

Curieux que le petit blond cherche un Ange, alors qu'il en a un à côté.

***

Ils arrivent enfin à l'orée du bois, et Trowa arrête la voiture.

— Vas-y, dit Quatre à Duo.

— Vous ne venez pas ?

— Non. Toi d'abord.

— Non, non. Je n'ai pas plus de droit que vous. On y va tous ensemble.

— Ne soit pas ridicule, Maxwell. Vas-y. On vous attend ici.

Trowa hoche la tête, et Duo capitule. Il commence à marcher et s'enfonce dans les bois.

Il avance pendant une petite heure avant d'arriver à l'orée d'une clairière. Il y a des pans de murs écroulés, des ruines. Mais pas seulement.

A quelques mètres, il voit se dessiner les contours d'une maison derrière un petit jardin entouré d'un muret.

Duo s'avance de quelques pas puis s'arrête.

La lumière tombe sur la petite maison. Elle n'est vraiment pas grande, construite pour peut-être une ou deux personnes, trois grand maximum. C'est une maison de pierre blanchie à la chaux, une architecture simple, mais belle. Il y a de grandes fenêtres. Des roses trémières grimpent le long du mur, colorant d'un beau rouge rubis les murs clairs, comme des gouttes de sang sur une peau très pâle. Le jardin qui l'entoure est une explosion de fleurs aux multiples couleurs, sans ordre, mais poussant presque sauvagement, comme si le jardinier s'était contenté de jeter les graines en l'air et de laisser au vent le soin de choisir leur emplacement.

Les oiseaux chantent dans les arbres, et tout le reste est silencieux.

C'est un endroit paisible, un lieu de lumière et de calme, de paix, et Duo a l'impression étrange d'être arrivé au bout du voyage. Que tout est bien.

Il a l'impression que toute la clairière l'accueille, comme s'il était rentré chez lui.

Duo sort de sa contemplation et s'avance, essayant sans même s'en rendre compte de faire le moins de bruit possible, comme pour ne pas briser l'harmonie qui règne. Il n'y a pas de nom devant la petite porte de bois qui ferme l'entrée au jardin, pas de boite aux lettres, même pas une sonnette.

Duo, le cœur battant, ouvre le portillon et entre en silence.

Les odeurs l'assaillent, les fleurs semblent se disputer pour savoir laquelle donnera le plus de parfum, et il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux, étourdi par les odeurs et les couleurs vives qui l'entoure.

Il marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappe.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappe une seconde fois, puis une troisième sans que personne ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il fait quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarde à l'intérieur.

C'est une salle assez grande, simple. Il n'y a pas grand chose dedans, une bibliothèque, une cheminée, un fauteuil, et au centre, une table avec cinq chaises.

Il n'y a personne, mais le couvert est mis pour cinq personnes.

Duo hésite à rentrer, puis finalement renonce.

Il revient à l'entrée, traverse de nouveau le petit jardin et ouvre le portillon.

C'est à cet instant qu'il voit une silhouette sortir de la forêt.

Duo se fige.

La personne porte de simples tennis blanches, classiques, un jean un peu délavé, une chemise blanche. Il a toujours ses cheveux bruns en désordre, comme s'il venait de se lever, et ses yeux bleu marine d'enfant trop mature.

Il n'a pas beaucoup grandi, mais comme toujours, sa seule présence suffit à le rendre immense, Duo le sait, il l'a regardé dans les yeux et s'y est brûlé.

Heero s'arrête devant lui et sourit doucement, éclairant son visage comme un soleil.

— Duo, dit-il, tu es en retard. Je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt.

Le jeune homme natté essuie d'un geste rapide ses yeux trop brillants.

— Tu ne voulais pas te laisser trouver, rétorque-t-il, puis il le frappe sans qu'Heero esquive le coup. Tu l'as mérité. On ne disparaît pas huit ans sans prévenir. On t'a cherché. Tout le monde avait perdu espoir, tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort. Même Relena, elle s'est fiancée, tu sais. Mais nous on a continué à chercher.

Heero le regarde sans rien dire, et Duo le prend dans ses bras.

— Tu nous as manqués. Tu m'as manqué. Trowa et Quatre ne voulaient pas se fiancer avant qu'on t'ai retrouvé.

Heero ferme les yeux et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo. Il ne sursaute pas lorsque les lèvres du garçon aux yeux améthyste se posent sur les siennes, et répond au baiser sans hésiter ; c'est un baiser-douceur, un baiser d'Ange.

Puis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils se tournent vers la maison blanche.

— C'est petit, remarque Duo.

— On peut l'agrandir, répond Heero. J'ai creusé les fondations derrière. Ça sera prêt pour le printemps prochain.

— Ça ira plus vite si on s'y met tous les cinq.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Ils nous attendent à l'entrée de la forêt.

— Allons les chercher. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt.

Et main dans la main, ils allèrent chercher les trois autres habitants du Paradis.

Des Anges.


End file.
